


Friday I'm in Love

by InanimateEyes



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Frerard, M/M, Mikey Way - Freeform, Mikey plays piano, Patrick plays matchmaker, Ryden, Teen AU, The Phantom of the Opera - Freeform, frank iero - Freeform, gabe wants what Pete has, gerard way - Freeform, its gonna be great I promise, pete wentz - Freeform, petekey, pit orchestra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InanimateEyes/pseuds/InanimateEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Mikey's eyes, his world was okay. There was no need to stop being invisible. Nothing was going to change this year simply because it was senior year. Gerard always tended to exaggerate about things, and people like Mikey falling in love simply couldn't be true. It wasn't believable in any way possible, that is until he's forced to partake in his schools pit orchestra for "The Phantom of the Opera". Forced to sit behind a piano, Mikey finds that maybe being involved in school this year won't be so bad. Especially with Pete Wentz by his side making snide comments. It's not so hard to fall in love when people all around you are in a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Be Alone Together

Call it crazy, but Mikey felt entirely invisible and invincible as he trudged through the vacant hallways of his high school. It was a good 30 minutes before school began and Mikey had already been here for an hour. Regardless, the empty halls were an unusual sight especially for someone who was used to being pushed aside so the gang of popular girls could walk through. Or to escape the loud amped up jocks, Mikey was certainly relieved that he was shoved rather than messed with as Gerard had been. 

"Mr. Way, my office, now!" The voice startled him out of his thoughts and whipped around to see the only person who seemed to acknowledge him. Although, being acknowledged by this person wasn't exactly a good thing. Mr. Ransom, the councilor, had always been on Mikey's case even though the younger way had achieved straight A's ever since kindergarten. It was mostly Gee's fault due to the many incidents that had occurred during his high school years ("I had only been trying to voice my opinion" had always been Gerard's plea). And quite frankly, Gerard had never been the most respectful person.

"Yes, sir?" He leaned in against the doorframe, too tired to deal with any of this. 

"Way, do you realize how much noise you were making? Sounded like a damn elephant was in the hallway-" The old man paused for a sigh, clearly attempting to get Michael to take pity. Unfortunately for Mikey, he had always been very gullible, even after years of living with a Gerard. He had not mastered the ability to distinguish lines between truth and theatrics. 

"I'm sorry," Mikey mumbled, his eyes cast to the floor. Confrontation had never exactly been his strong point either. 

"I won't give you a detention, however, I request that you consider joining the pit orchestra this year- I recall you were part of our music program."

Internally groaning, Mikey nodded in response, pretending to mull the idea over. "Oh yea- for piano, but I'm pretty sure Kelly would want that part, she does it every year." 

"Unfortunately, Ms. Daphne is currently suffering from a broken wrist and won't be able to play anytime soon. And Mr. Stump is playing one of the leads." The old Han had seemed to sense Mikey's protests and complaints. "Please Michael, we really need someone to play the piano in this years' play- it's crucial that we have an experienced player."

Damn it, this old man was making it really hard for Mikey to say no. A soft exasperated sigh escaped his lips.

"Can I see the piano part?" He closed his eyes and wished that Mr. Ransom would say that the copy had been destroyed. But a large heavy piano score was placed into his hands. 

"Thank you for agreeing Mr. Way, your a savior." The old councilor said hurriedly, ushering Mikey out before he had the chance to protest. He let his eyes fall down onto the music as he heard the doors lock click. The infamous white phantom mask greeted him.

•••

"Okay, so, I possibly have a crush on Mikey Way." Pete admitted to his best friend, Patrick, once he had triple checked that the restroom was empty except for the two of them. 

"Maybe?!" Patrick chuckled, knowing full well that Pete was practically head over heels in love with the poor boy. "Pete, don't pretend you haven't been writing all those sappy love poems about him in Creative Writing class."

He blushed bright red as he leaned over to reapply the thick eyeliner. God, it was a miracle that Pete had gone through almost all 4 years without a single bullying incident. "Shut up, Pat." He mumbled, refusing to look at his best friend. 

"I'm surprised that he hasn't picked up on how obsessed you are with him yet." Added the slightly chubby one, his eyes wide with joy that it was finally his turn to tease Pete.  
"I would think that English would be a dead giveaway considering you sit right next to him-" They fell silent as the restroom door opened, a few annoying JV's filed in not even pretending to knowledge the seniors presence. 

"Let's go, Mrs. Garcia would probably give me a detention if we walk in late." Pete sighed, gathering his belongings as the JV's began to roughhouse.

"But seriously Pete, as your best friend I feel obligated to contribute to your cause. Luckily for you, I can actually help you get into Michael's pants- or whatever your end goal was." Patrick smirked, he was practically basking in the fact that he had solid power over Pete. 

"Yeah, Yeah, cut the theatrics Patrick. Just tell me what's up." The eye liner wearer grumbled, opening his locker which was thankfully not covered in pictures of Mikey Way. 

"Mikey's gonna be the pianist for the play." 

Pete practically choked on his own spit, this was perfect. This would be absolutely perfect. "Really?! Oh my god, yes, yes! Piano and bass sit right next to each other!" Pete shouted, scaring two passing freshmen girls who had been giggling about Patrick a second before. The only reason Patrick wasn't as thrilled as his best friend, was that he would prefer to conduct the whole pit orchestra himself. Even though he just wanted to orchestrate a romance between his best friend and the younger way, because knowing Pete he would lose the boy at 'hello." 

•••

The only thing Mikey way hated more than sight reading music, was sitting still for hours on end. Mikey thought his days of painful classical pieces in the key of D had been over when he had managed to find a loop hole to get him out of the Chamber Orchestra. He took independent study for his music elective, which in his opinion was far better than hitting C key over and over again while the cellos took an eternity to tune. So no thank you, Mr. Conductor but he'd much rather spend that hour and a half preparing his own piece for the concert than listen to Violins attempt to master a Bach concerto. 

So it was really quite painful for Mikey to walk to the auditorium and force himself to sit at the schools prized piano. He managed to distract himself by quietly rehearsing "Night" by Einaudi, it was only when a short black haired boy pressed on a fourth octave G key to grab Mikey's attention, did he notice the whole pit orchestra was staring at him. Swallowing hard from embarrassment, he pulled out his copy of the plays score. Damn it, he had zoned out again, a bad habit that had earned him many lectures from the conductor, Mr. Alders. A man who had been all too happy to exchange Mikey for Patrick Stump, in fact Mr. Alders wished he could have done the same today. 

"Sorry," the boy sighed, leaning back down to pull out his own instrument from it's case. "He'd been trying to get your attention for like 5 minutes. I know how much my friend hates when I do that, but someone had to bring you back down. I'm Pete by the way, Pete Wentz" He shrugged and slung the strap over his shoulder. Patrick groaned from his seat on stage, leave it to a Pete and he would mess it up within 5 minutes. 

"Oh," was all Mikey could manage to say between his shock and astonishment that Pete was sitting right next to him. "Thanks." Maybe a three hour, thrice a week rehearsal wouldn't be too bad now that Mikey knew Pete would be there to comment and ridicule the whole time. Because as much as he hated orchestra of any sort, an orchestra with Pete was far more desirable than being at home. 

Fortunately, the conductor seemed to be more focused on getting actors into a better state than actually working on the pieces. 

"Hey, Wentz." Mikey whispered patting the piano bench as an invite, his heart fluttered as Pete moved over. A pick resting between his lips. Mikey would never admit it (not counting Gerard who had stolen his journal) but he had a major heart wrenching crush on Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III. A smile rested on Pete's lips as he watched Mikey look through the sheet music. 

"Did you do the Calculus homework, Way?" He asked, confiscating the piano score because of how nervous the turning of the pages made him. 

"Yea, you wanna copy?" Mikey sputtered, a soft blush blooming over his pale cheeks. 

"No," Pete said simply, reaching over to take his own paper out. "I want you to tutor me, please. I don't feel like failing the next test."

Mikey blushes even more and he quietly padded notes from a simply tune onto the piano. It wasn't a matter of whether Mikey didn't or did not want tutor Pete, because he was so mentally ready for this. But it was the thought of fucking up whatever connection the two seemed to have together, that held him back. 

"C'mon Mikey," Pete whispered leaning closer until his breath could practically be felt on the surface of the talkers skin. "I promise I don't bite." He smirked, this was fun. Pete was already plotting out ways to have some fun during these tutoring sessions behind the piano.

"Alright." Mikey mumbled, the blush burning bright red in contrast to his smooth pale skin. From his spot on stage, Patrick groaned, this was worse than he thought His best friend was a fucking idiot, who had clearly failed the course in romance.


	2. Never Been Kissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete convinces Mikey to ditch the last parts of rehearsal. Pete surprises Mikey with a classic date. Unfortunately for Mikey, the older Way brother appears with Frank.

It was as if no time had passed during rehearsal, Patrick was still trying to coach Violet- the sophomore who was playing Christine. And it wasn't pretty in the slightest. The whole orchestra groaned as Violet once again failed at some form of scales. Who the hell had decided on casting her as Christine, because Patrick really wanted to give them a piece of his mind. Violet was beautiful but Patrick needed somebody who was actually capable of singing. 

A low buzz of conversations filled the orchestra, the mandatory three hours had nearly passed. It was stupid, they hadn't even touched their instruments since they had sat down.

"Alright," Mikey sighed, he couldn't believe that this boy still couldn't grasp the basic concepts of calculus. He was almost as bad as Violet, expect Mikey wasn't as patient as Patrick Stump. Either Wentz was playing it dumb or this boy really was hopeless in his math academics. 

"Is this one right?" Pete questioned an ever present smirk on his face, he shoved a small piece of scrap paper to be examined by his tutor. 

"I'm fairly sure that it isn't." The paper was crumpled and tosses into the waste bin that was practically bursting with Pete's failed attempts.

A small nod followed and Pete glanced up at the busy conductor. "C'mon, let's go than. He won't notice."

"What?! We can't just leave, there's still a half hour left-"

"Hey, relax, I know what I'm doing. Let's go." A daring infectious smile was already toying with the corners of Pete's face. It made Mikey want to smile, as if a mad bliss had taken over him. 

"Promise we won't get caught?" The younger mumbled, an innocence crept up into his voice. Mikey had never been the rebel child of his family. He had seen what misery Gerard had to endure after displaying just how much of a fuck he didn't give. Mikey Way wasn't a goody two shoes in his mind, he was just playing it safe. 

"Promise," Pete confirmed, taking his virtually empty backpack and slinging the straps on. Mikey's own messenger bag was nearly splitting at the seams from the weight of text books. "Here we'll switch. I'm surprised your back hasn't snapped in half." 

"Yea well, I've kinda gotten used to it. " Pete's backpack was 1 oz. short of a miracle, this man really had no concerns at all. 

"Hey, Ryan." Pete whispered, loud enough to scare half of the neighborhood. The junior, whom Mikey assumed was Ryan, managed to pull away from a make out session with Gabe. The senior who loved to go out with the 'innocent' and corrupt them with booze, sex, and drugs. Both were good friends of Pete, Mikey's mind was already panicking about what exactly Pete wanted to do. After all, birds of a feather do flock together.

"I'm gonna take Mikey Way home, he's getting kinda anxious about the sun setting. I don't want him to walk home alone." He winked at Ryan, this was just a story for all the eavesdroppers. 

"Alright." Ryan shrugged, he just wanted to get back to making his lips ache from being kissed.

"Thank you." Mikey mumbled unsure if he should be thankful. The people Pete called friend certainly made Mikey uneasy, the only one that was free of judgement was Patrick. 

"No problem, Mikeyway." He took Mikey's hand and pulled him in the opposite direction of the way household. "I wanna repay you for all your hard work."

•••

"What do you wanna order?" 

"J-Just fries," Mikey's stomach made a funny gurgling sound as if to humiliate the poor boy even more. He had never been on a date, except as a third wheel for one of Gerard's. But that was an entirely different story, he had been mislead into joining them. He had only realized his mistake when he came back from the restroom to see his best friend, Frank, and Gerard swapping saliva. He wasn't entirely sure that would even count. "I'm not all that hungry." That had to be the worst lie ever spoken.

"Well," Pete couldn't help but chuckle ever so quietly as he helped Mikey out of his coat. "I'm gonna order a large burger, fries, and a milkshake. So we can share." He aimed the same wink that he generally saved for the occasional cute girl or boy Pete met in the hallways at Mikey. Mikey hoped that Pete couldn't tell that he had nearly swooned.

"That's fine." Mikey managed as Pete left to order from the register. The bell chimed as two boys walked through the front door, their each other's hands tightly clasped. 

"Frankie.." A voice drawled, Mikey's head snapped up at he realized it belonged to his older brother. "I thought, you wanted to go get pizza." 

"Oh god," Mikey mumbled in embarrassment right as Pete walked back. 

"Are you disappointed to see me?" He joked, setting the tray down. Gerard and Frank were close, too close. Gerard had always promised to sabotage his younger brothers first date, if he was given the chance. The younger way wasn't entirely sure this was a date, But he really didn't want to give Gerard the chance. Heart pounding he looked wildly at Pete, who was humming softly as he prepared the fast food dinner for two. 

"Don't look now," he began cautiously, speaking slow so there would be no confusion of words. "But my brother and his boyfriend are right behind us. We have to leave now."

"Don't be silly, Mikey Way. I'm not scared of meeting your brother even though this is our first date." Mikey was ready to slap the burger out of Pete's hands in order stop him from calling the couple over. But the words that seemed to fall out of Pete's mouth managed to delay the attack. 

"Date?" He blushed, his eyes practically twinkling at the word.

"Of course, silly. I don't just take anyone out and offer to split a meal with them. This is me trying to charm you." He laughed, reaching over the table to take Mikey's thin hand into his own strong one. "Patrick said I had to be charming. So, are you charmed yet, gorgeous?" Pete flashed a quick practiced grin to cover how nervous he was.

"Very," Mikey blushed, using his other hand to push his glasses back up the bridge of his nose out of habit. "Patrick was right, charming definitely works."

"Good," His date smiled, he released Mikey hand to walk over and sit on the same side of the booth. "Now I'm gonna call your brother over- hey! Gerard! Frank!" Pete smirked, a glint of his coarser self already resurfacing as Gerard ran over practically dragging Frank behind him.

"Mikey!" Gerard giggled, placing their own tray onto the table and sitting down before Mikey could protest. "I was just about to call you, Mom and Dad changed their minds. I'm babysitting you while they go on that trip. It'll be fun. Frankie's staying over all week." Mikey thought he had gotten used to all the lovey dovey kissy crap from the two of them, but Mikey cringed as they Frank agreed and pinched Gerard's bum. It would have gone unnoticed had Gerard not made the most obviously giggle. 

"Well, that's great- but I'm trying to enjoy my date with Pete." He grumbled, feeling slightly compensated as Pete slung an arm over his dates shoulder.

"I don't mind, you guys can stay." Pete chuckled, he munched on a few fries and moaned at how good they were. "Just don't get in the way of any moves I might try on your brother, Gerard." It was in a total joking matter that was spoken as if to a friend. Oh god, this situation really couldn't get any worse.

"I think you better not, it's way past Mikey's bedtime anyways. I might have to drag him home." Gerard joked as he nibbled pieces off Franks veggie burger. 

"Gerard," Frank began warningly, clearly torn between siding with his boyfriend and being a wingman for his best friend. "Let them have fun. Why don't we go eat in the car, baby? Or we can go home and cuddle before Mikey gets home." Frank winked at Gerard for the last part, clearly this was some code that they thought was uncrackable. 

"Oh... All right." Gerard poured, although his face gave away that he was pleased. "But I want Mikey home no later than 10:30. And Michael I want you to tell me every single detail of your first date." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on his younger brothers forehead before skipping along happily with Frank. 

"First date?" Pete prodded as soon as he heard the front door close behind the couple. Positively ruby red from blush, Mikey nodded slowly making sure to keep his eyes closed. "Even more of a reason to make this the perfect first date." 

"I'm glad this is a date- I was worried at first." Mikey admitted as he watched Pete take bite from the burger. He didn't refuse as Pete offered a bite to Mikey, chuckling he timidly bit into it.

"Well, I'm glad that your glad. If that makes any sense at all." 

"To be honest, I was kinda expecting you be a dick." Mikey shrugged, and it was true. He had spent his days in the quad with Ray eating lunch while they rolled their eyes a some sarcastic comment that Pete had said to one of his friends. 

"Ah, I am. But only to people that are assholes and try to hurt the people I love." There couldn't have been a more perfect response to Mikey.

"Oh," Mikey managed before gladly sipping from their shared milkshake. Pete had never been one to wear his heart on his sleeve, but the doe eyed glasses wearing boy in front of him was definitely making him question all of his rules. 

•••

"Do you think I have a shot at getting kiss from you, Mikey Way?" They were nearly at his doorstep, this question had been nagging at Pete's mind from the beginning.

"We'll see." Mikey giggled, their hands where interlaced as the wind pushed against them, forcing Mikey to move closer to Pete in attempt to keep warm. "But I'm thinking it's a strong yes." 

Eye brows arched in surprise, he nearly dragged the younger up to the doorstep. "Good." Both their eyes fluttered shut as Pete's chapped lips were pressed against Mikey's own soft lips. His hand began to roam from it's resting place on the younger Ways hip to the small of his back. Mikey was just about ready to give into all the when Pete pulled away, a smile a pure bliss on his face. 

"Goodnight, beautiful. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow." A piece of paper was placed in Mikey's hand and Pete slipped away into the darkness. 

Almost immediately the door flew open and Gerard pulled him inside. "Spill it, Michael. I know Pete, and he isn't the casual dating type at all. Either he really likes you or he really just wants to get into your pants."

His head was still spinning from his first kiss, the questions that Gerard repeated sounded so distant. For once in Mikey's life, he wished that the next day was a school day. The only ray of hope that this weekend wouldn't suck, was the number Pete had place in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Comment, Bookmark, kudos, and Subscribe, please! If you want to submit ideas for a one shot, just leave the ship and plot on my tumbler ask. inanimateeyes.tumbler.com


	3. Triple Hit of Dopamine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it was even possible, Pete becomes even more fond of Mikey. Patrick decides it his job to get the two together. Meanwhile Frank and Gerard start to plan for their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. :)

'Im practically dying of exhaustion, goodnight.'

It had been hours, hours since the two had started talking. The time spent squinting at their bright phone screens, giggling as they typed in a flirtatious response was certainly worth the headaches and destroyed retinas. 

'Alright mikeyway, I hope sleep treats you well. Txt me when your up xx'

'Xx'

A soft giggle escaped the younger ways lips as he prepared for sleep, rearranging the sheets and pillows for a long snooze. He couldn't help but be so The thoughts of the night were still replaying in his mind. He could sense that something was different with Pete. It wasn't simply the fact that he had a crush on the him, but it felt so natural to be with the guy. There was no shy small talk, but they plunged into conversation thick with honesty. 

Call it a crazy or childish thought, but to Mikey there had to be something more than senior senior fling here. Tonight the he felt invincible, there was not a single bad dream in sight. The smile was still on Mikey's face as he closed his eyes to be welcomed by sleep. 

•••

"Oh god, Pat. You should have seen how cute and surprised he looked after the kiss." Pete sighed happily, crawling from Patricks window and collapsing onto his best friends bed.

"Keep your voice down, my parents are still up. They treat you like their own kid, and I'm sure my mom would not hesitate to lecture both of us." He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, stifled a yawn and he sat up to make room for Pete as if this had happened a hundred times before. Pete, definitely was one of those friends that abused their power of being welcomed into homes. 

"Okay," He agreed, giggling like a maniac at the awestruck expression on Pat's face. It wasn't like Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III being rational was such a strange concept, right? Who was Patrick kidding, this was practically as mystical as the second coming of Christ. "But pat, oh my god, just- wow, everything about him. It's just amazing."

His friends snorted in response, "Not to kill your vibe or anything, but try speaking in sentences that don't make you sound like those love obsessed surfer girl in the movies. But yea, I guess that's cool, I glad that it went well." 

Pete pretended to look offended at the others words but broke into a huge grin, seizing one of Pats pillows to hug it. "You don't understand, Patrick. Mikey Way is absolutely perfect in every aspect. He could be a murderer and I'd still think he was an adorable little dork."

"Kinky much?" His best friend teased, earning himself a good smack with his own pillow. "Hey! Hey! Alright- I'll be serious. Did you at least ask him out on a second date?"

"No!" Pete's eyes widen in horror as he whipped out his phone to haphazardly invite the younger Way out on another date. Before he had even texted the causal 'hey', Pat confiscated phone. Everyone except Pete apparently, knew how catastrophic leaving Pete unmonitored with a phone was. The time he had accidentally asked out some girl in their English via poem (and had begged Pat to explain the misunderstanding) was a terrific example.

"Thank you for not slapping me like last time, we need to actually think about what to say."

"We?" Pete looked up clearly confused.

"Yes, we. I'm not about to let my best friend ruin his chance at dating his crush. I'm the best bet here, we talk about piano stuff all the time." As much as Patrick hated to admit it, he would much rather help his best friend get a boyfriend than consoling Pete for pulling another idiotic stunt that would ruin any hope of dating the elusive Michael Way. "Besides Gerard would literally kill you if you offended his little brother in any way." It seemed like everybody was somehow aquatinted with Gerard, it was probably Franks doing.

"True, True. Alright 'Love Master', tell me your plan." 

"First of do not ever call me that. Second, shut up, Pete." There was no way in hell that this wasn't going to be emotionally draining roller coaster for Patrick. 

"Hi, Pete!" A female voice broke the teasing and they both squeaked like mice, despite the fact that both boys had gone through their awkward puberty years ago. Oh, the horror.  
Once their breathing was relatively normal they both glanced up to see Patricks' Mom smiling brightly at them. They became all more forgiving when they noticed she was armed with cookies.

"Hi, Mrs. Stump. Sorry for being so loud, I- uhm, need Pattycakes help with this guy I like." He couldn't help but blush, nearly melting Mrs. Stumps heart.

"Just stay over, sweetie. We're making those hash browns you love tomorrow." 

"Thanks Mrs. Stump." Pete flashed his winning smile as she closed the door and retreated back to her own room. He turned back to face his grumpy best friend.

"We were supposed to have crêpes tomorrow." He whined. "I swear you could murder me and she'd still love you."

"Ooh, kinky much?" Pete retorted through a mouth full of cookies, he nearly spat it onto his friends ruby red face while laughing. This emo boy would have been dead a million times over, had his friend not had the patience of a saint.

•••

"I can't help but worry, Frankie." Gerard mumbled, moving closer into his embrace. In the background you could hear the faint screaming of another murder victim but the two only cared for each other's words. "He's my baby brother, I'll always feel the need to protect him."

"I know, sweetheart." And Frank did understand, after all he had been the one to stand up for the younger way in those long forgotten junior high hallways. "He's safe, we know Pete." 

Deep down Frank felt a little uneasy himself, but he couldn't let Gerard see his doubt. There was no way Mikey would easily forgive his brother for sabotaging his budding romance. The Way brothers could have their own reality TV show because of their legendary, strategic fights. Frank had regrettably seen them both at their worst, and was careful to never get on his boyfriends (and his best friends) bad side.

"No offense, but Pete's kind of a dick." Yea, Frank couldn't help Pete's case there. 

"I know."

Gerard sighed, this had been going on for far too long.

"I just need something to be happy about Frank, tell me some good news. Please..."

"Well... I found a nice apartment for us to move into." Frank was eager, everyone could hear the pining in his voice. It was Gerard and Frank, Frankie and Gee. Any possible future of his involved Gerard always being their at the end of the day. Frank wanted that simple domestic life for them. A nice job for him, something that could support the both of them and Gerard spilling his heart onto the canvas. Maybe even kids once they were ready... He wanted to experience this and fall in love with Gerard on a whole new level.

The older remained quiet for some time, stringing together sentences. "Frankie... We can't. You know that. Your always doing gigs with your band and don't have as many clients as usual..."

"That's just the thing Gerard, I'm ready to give it all up for us. I want this Gerard." He leaned down and kisses his boyfriends forehead.

"I can't ask you to do that Frank, you love the band." The worry was clearly pronounced on Gerard's expressions, a silence fell over them as they both drew up points to help their side of the argument. 

"That's just the thing, Gee. I love you more. I've thought about this so much, and the truth is no matter how you slice it. I'd much rather be with you than playing at the bar." On cue, both of them reached for the others hand. They needed that unity between them, there was no denying it. 

"Alright." Gerard smiles and pressed a kiss to his boyfriends lips. A reassuring warmth bloomed from his heart as younger kisses back. He pulled away slight to murmur against Frank's lips, "Alright. Let's get this apartment." 

The night drawled on slowly, the clock ticking away to remind them how precious time was. The clock struck three when Gerard came down from his caffeine high, nuzzled closer to his boyfriend and fell asleep. The constantly troubled face of his boyfriend became serene, he hardly looked a day over 17. The paint splattered on his shirt only added to the statement. 

Frank pulled his boyfriend closer and closed his eyes, sleep coming easily now that Gerard was no longer tearing himself apart with worry . "Good night, my love." Frank whispered against Gerard's ear, he closed his eyes and let himself dream of the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give kudos, comment, and subscribe. Please check out my other work too! Contact me on my tumblr, inanimateeyes to request a certain plot for a petekey or frerard oneshot.


	4. Breaking Barriers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete and Mikey spend a lazy morning together. Frank and Gerard go out to view apartments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry guys, it's kinda short. I promise next chapter will be longer.

"Mikey, get your ass up. I made you pancakes for breakfast but they're probably ass cold by now." Curtains were yanked back, and it took all of Mikey will power to not hiss in pain and cower under his mountain of blanket and pillows. A smirk could be clearly heard in his brothers voice, he swore under his breath, older brothers should be illegal. 

"Not hungry, go away." The weekend was Mikey's only time to sleep peacefully, why couldn't Gerard understand that? It wasn't like he was so old, Gerard had been in high school only two years ago. His older brother should seriously stop trying to be an adult, his baby face made him look like a teenager. No one even thought that his I.D. was real.

"I would've, but there is a Pete shaped person in the living room waiting for you." Mikey shot up, his eyes wide with panic. Pete couldn't see him like this! He needed to shower, fix his hair, and- this was way too much stress for a Saturday morning. 

"I can kick him out if you want, Mikes." Frank said, peering into the room just to check in on how things were going. 

"No, it's fine- I want to see him." Mikey bit his lip and pulled out clothes to change into when he realized that his brother and his best friend were still in his room. God, they were doing that whole 'eye conversation' thing again. "Get out."

Gerard gave his younger brother an annoyed look before stepping out, tugging Frank along with him. "We're gonna go do something. Okay?" Much to Frank's dismay, Gerard hadn't told anyone in his family about his plans to move in with Frank. It wasn't even that big of a deal, just a change of address. But that was a lie, even in Franks mind, this was another lock on their relationship. This would mean that they were in it for the long run. Which would probably be a nasty shock for Mr. And Mrs. Way, considering they didn't like Frank as Mikey's best friend, let alone as Gerard's boyfriend.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, don't do drugs, and don't get herpes." Frank added, he reveled at the disgusted face Mikey made at the last bit before the younger way slammed the door. Frank slid his arm around his boyfriend, glad that they could finally go. 

"See you later Pete, keep Mikey safe while we're gone." Call it their little secret, but the couple had actually invited Pete over. It had been Franks idea (bros before art hoes), and had sold it to Gerard in the form of Mikey having company all day, rather than watching all the Star Wars movies alone again. 

"Okay guys," Pete called back, already feeling at home as he watched tv. Pete had a knack for doing that, he could make people love him and yet hate him at the same time because of it. A few minutes later Mikey walked with Pj's, it was far too early to wear actual clothing, and a poker face on. 

"Coffee," Mikey mumbled before hurrying into the kitchen. A curious Pete trailing behind him. They sat in silence at Mikey waited for the pot to brew. The only disturbance was the slow trickle of coffee, it was more soothing than a nuisance in Mikey's mind.

"How did you sleep Mikeyway?" Pete asked cautiously once he had begun to sip the steaming mug of coffee. He was unfamiliar with 'Morning Mikey', who just wanted to go back to sleep, and tiptoed around him.

"Fine." Mikey grunted, the steam from the mug fogging up his glasses. Making him so much more adorable to Pete. The monosyllables responses were definitely beginning to grow on Pete.

"Still sleepy?"

"Mhm," Mikey nodded, refilling his cup and squinting to look at Pete through the foggy mess his glasses lenses had.

"Too sleepy for movies and cuddles?" Pete questioned playfully, moving closer to tie a bow with the draw strings of Mikey's fluffy Star Wars PJ bottoms. It wasn't a necessary move, because it wasn't like Mikey would trip on them, but it brought some life to Mikey's morning poker face. His cheeks went hot pink, Mikey tried to pretend that it was the coffee making him pink. He hoped Pete never found out that these pants were supposed to be for girls, it was the only way he could get his bottoms to fit perfectly.

"Never too sleepy for that, but if I fall asleep, you have to promise you won't draw on my face." He grimaced at the thought of all the times Frank had drawn on his face with sharpie. Mikey had had to deal with 'I'm lame' on his forehead for days, he had even attempted to cover it up with his moms concealer. But she had caught Mikey in the act and thought it was some awkward phase. 

"I pinky promise you." Pete smiled, interlocking his own finger with Mikey's. He held up his other hand to show that he wasn't crossing his fingers, at school Pete was known for triumphing against teachers, principal, and even janitors with loopholes and amazing cover stories. It was just one of his weird but amazing talents. Mikey didn't know Pete all too personally but had heard of his reputation. A pinky promise was good enough for the time being.

"Good, thank you." A silence fell as Mikey finished off his second cup before letting Pete lead him back into the living room. Mikey put on 'Nightmare on Elm Street' because he was a clueless nerd who thought Pete genuinely wanted to enjoy a good film. Pete smirked and wrapped an arm around Mikey bringing him closer. Horror movies had always worked in Pete's favor, all that was on his mind was 'Netflix and Chill'. Pete actually thought being that one 'emo kid' was an exemption card for being called a fuckboy. 

Mikey bit his lip, it wasn't that he didn't like Pete. But he had never had this type of relationship, unless you counted the whole one-second fling he had had in 7th grade. And let's face it, nobody did. Mikey tried desperately to get comfortable in Pete's arms. Pete rested Mikey's head on his chest and played with the younger ways soft hair. Pete's hands were fiddling with the end of Mikey's shirt, causing his breathing to hitch. 

Satisfied with his response, he closed his eyes. "Date me?" Pete asked aloud after much mental preparation for rejection.

"Yes," Mikey responded almost immediately, he had been dying for this question to come up. 

•••

"Frank, baby," Gerard looked around the loft flat in amazement. "It's perfect!" A smile appeared on Franks face, he would never admit it. But this apartment search had started a month ago for him. He had wanted to have everything perfect and ready to go for Gerard.

"I'm glad you like it, Gee." He had even begun to work as the bartender at 'Vice', rather than play there. He was pooling in a steady amount if money, not that Gerard knew any of this. "I thought so too."

"I want it, Frankie." He pleaded, grabbing Franks hand to emphasize his emotions. "It's perfect, it's not to far from school or home. And it's beautiful." The manager could be seen in the corner grinning, she could finally lease the damn place. 

"We'll take it," Frank looked pointedly at the manager, who may or may not have been a good friend of his mother. Something about that face just reminded him of Linda. They signed some papers before they could finally walk around their apartment alone. 

"I can't wait Frank, I can't wait to decorate it- and to have coffee with you ever morning. And to finally be able to sleep comfortably every night." Gerard sighed happily, pulling his shorter boyfriend into a hug. "I love you, so much. This is the best thing we've ever done together." 

"You literally said that to me two nights ago when we did it on the couch-" Frank teased, earning a playful swat on the arm. 

"Shut up, Iero."

"Make me, Way" The loft was already feeling like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give kudos, comment, and subscribe! The next chapter will be up soon guys.


	5. Comeback Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete is dragging Mikey into trouble. Frank and Gerard are playing over protective parents again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is finally! *cue the hallelujah messiah* sorry, things have been super stressful with finals, the lausd bomb threat, and my orchestra concert tomorrow. Hope you enjoy it!

"Where do you guys keep taking all that crap?" Mikey asked randomly while all three of them had been watching tv, it was a day before the Donna and Donald would return. Frank and Gerard had been trying to seize their chances and relocate all of Gerard's belongings. "To the good will, I hope." He paused hoping to earn some laughs- or really any type of reaction from the two people he considered his best friends.

The couple merely gave Mikey a wary look before glancing a each other. Knowing full well that it was time to confess.

"We're moving in with each other."   
Frank bit his lip, his hand holding Gerard's in attempt to calm his boyfriends racing heart.

A grin broke out across the younger ways normally stoic face. "No way! I'm totally sleeping over all the time. We can play video games till 7 am and not have our Mom lecture us Gee!" 

Gerard's face broke into a smile that showed off all his small teeth, it wasn't like he didn't appreciate his dorm buddy or his Mom. But it would be so refreshing to not have a bedtime. "Yea! You can come over and help us settle in. Wouldn't that be great Frankie?!" Gerard turned excitedly to look at his boyfriend, who nodded in a agreement. 

"Yea sure, Mikes can even bring his boyfriend over to help." Frank smirked, it hadn't even been a week since Mikey had spread the news but Frank was definitely seizing his opportunity. 

"Shut up, Frank!" 

"Don't tell my boyfriend to shut up, Mikey." Gerard smirked basking in his brothers bright pink cheeks. 

"Don't tell me what to do Gerard. Besides he was my best friend first!"

"Lies!" Gerard countered, arms crossed. Sure, Frank could have intervened- and he would if things got out of hand, but it was always hilarious to hear the sass in both brothers voices. 

•••

"Good Morning, Mikeyway." A tired Pete mumbled before plopping down in his seat, it was way too early to think. Let alone take an AP Lit test. Mikey nodded solemly, regretting all the time he had wasted helping his brother and his best friend. 

"Mm," Was all Mikey could manage pulling his glasses in hopes to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning boys," Patrick flounced in and took his seat on the other side of Mikey. A rule of almost any teacher who had the misfortune of teaching the chaotic genius Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III, was to never place Patrick in the seat next to him. It hadn't applied in AP lit, that was until Patrick had lost a chunk of his hair during a game of hangman. Ever since that fateful day, Mikey Way had sat between Pete and his best friend.

"Morning, Pat." Mikey perked up as two steaming cups were placed in front of him and his boyfriend.

"I figured my power couple could do with some extra caffeine before the big exam. No need to thank me." 

"Jesus, your an angel Patrick." A rush of gratitude fell from Mikey's lips, he downed the cup within seconds. 

"He can't be an angel, he's friends with me. I'm the equivalent of Lucifers son." Pete smirked thinking we was oh so clever, and burned his tongue while trying to take a sip. "Fuck, fuck that's hot."

"Pete you dumb fuck," Patrick laughed and sipped from his own cup. "Careful Mikey, this one has an ego."

Mikey grimaced solemly as Ms. Ventura strutted in, writing their essay prompt on the board. "I know, but he's perfect regardless." He kissed Pete's cheek, murmuring wishes of good luck.

"You too, Mikey." 

"Alright, you have two hours to give me a perfect essay." Ms. Ventura declared, her eyes sweeping over the couple. For Pete's sake, she decided to overlook it just this once. After all he was her best pupil.

•••

"Study with me Mikeyway," Pete whined in his new spot on the piano bench, nearly half the orchestra could hear the pinning in his voice. A doubtful arched eyebrow disrupting his stoic face. 

"Study? Pete you can't even hold a textbook for longer than 15 minutes without ranting." He went back to ghosting his fingers over the white keys, occasionally encountering a black key. He wished he could press down on them to disturb the Violets monologue, which she was clumsily stuttering. Patrick was trying to help, but Mikey wouldn't be surprised if the Andrew Lloyd Webber himself showed up and kicked out all the actors except Patrick. Hell, Mikey wouldn't even be surprised if Patrick and Webber teamed up, and performed the whole show on their own. He'd heard Patrick hit all those high notes before. Mikey would pay to see that, although he could probably see it for free because he was in the orchestra.

He mentally shook his head to focus his boyfriend, the man next to him hand taken both of his hands and was looking at Mikey with his wide brown puppy eyes. "Please?" 

It wasn't that Mikey didn't love spending time with Pete- because he did. He loved to spend as much time as possible with his boyfriend of a week. But Gerard had warned him about boys' intentions and the some code words that boyfriends tended to use. Studying had been one of those words. Mikey wanted to experience everything with Pete, but he wanted to savor every step. He hand only begun to push down the butterflies in his belly when Pete grabbed his hand. The kisses- well, Mikey felt like he would never get over that sensation. 

"I dunno, Pete." Mikey's stomach was tied into a knot when Pete's face fell with disappointment. "Fuck-alright, fine. Just smile for me, I can't stand the whole 'my dog just died' look."

A huge smirk settled on Pete's lips. "Anything for you Mikey, baby." The heat rose to Mikey's cheeks, only causing Pete's smirk to grow. Pete moved closer to his boyfriend on the piano bench, sliding closer until there was no space between them. Their legs pressed together, and all the air in Mikey's lungs seemed to disappear. So close- so close and yet so far from all that they would discover together. Pete leaned foreword, as close as he dared to Mikey's ear. "Come to my house tonight, we can pull an all nighter for that Calculus Final." 

They might have been out of High School, but Gerard and Frank still had eyes and ears everywhere. If Pete made one wrong move on the younger way, Frank would be sure to confront him. Mikey was loved by many people, more than the boy knew. Pete could feel the bored to death orchestra staring at the piano, trying to eavesdrop on what ever was going on behind the piano. Mikey could feel their eyes too, but when he was with Pete he didn't have the capacity to give a single fuck about the attention. Pete's ego was certainly infectious. Mikey's eyes fluttered closed, caving into the smooth tone of his boyfriends voice. The words washing over him like the tide and calming him like the sweetest cup of chamomile tea. 

"Alright, Pete." 

The whole orchestra watched, entranced as the couple slipped out of the auditorium. Frank and Gerard were definitely going to receive a lot of texts informing them on how quiet, shy Mikey Way was seen cutting rehearsal to be with Pete, the schools most loved and hated emo.

•••

"So tell me Mikeyway, will I ever need any of this bullshit in order to survive in the real world?" Pete questioned, his hands contently playing with Mikey's soft hair. A soft sigh escaped the younger's lips, his head resting on Pete's chest. He found this unimaginably comfortable, in comparison to the soft pillow in his own bed.

"Probably not, it just looks good on college apps." Fear seized Mikey's heart when he realized he didn't know what schools Pete had applied to. They had found something so good- it was a sanctuary of sorts. Mikey wasn't ready to give it all up for a College. He was too afraid to ask, in fear of finding out the worst possible answers. Pete could feel his boyfriend heart racing so close to his own, the beating of his heart so fast in comparison to his own slow strong one. 

"What's wrong? Are you worried about my parents coming home?" His brow furrowed, his calloused hand rubbing Mikey's back hoping to calm any anxieties he had. Mikey nodded, not wanting to seem so niave about their relationship- his first real relationship.

"Well," Pete sighed, his eyes closing as if it pained him to say this. "Mom, brother, and sister are currently in Chicago. My dad's on a business trip, won't be back till the start of winter break. So don't worry about them." 

Mikey's eyes widened his heart swelling with sympathy for Pete. "You're all alone? Why can't your Dad but you a ticket back?" 

"I'm not welcome over there," Pete mumbled, avoiding the curious sincere sparkle in Mikey's eyes. "Can we just talk about something else- anything else?" 

"Alright, but please please please spend the holidays with me. My parents won't mind." He didn't even want to mention how Gerard would feel, for all they knew the couple would spend Christmas at Franks Moms house. 

"Alright," Pete sighed after a while. "That sounds nice, thanks Mikey."

"You're welcome." Mikey mumbled, going to sleep, curled up contently next to Pete. The low buzz of a incoming text punctured the silence as Pete lay staring at the ceiling, trying to block out all the memories that had come flooding back. So consumed with his past, that he didn't notice the incoming texts from Frank.

Sent at 11:43 pm  
From: frnk 

I swear to god Wentz. You do anything to him and I will hunt you down. You're lucky Gerard doesn't know yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, subscribe, and give kudos! Leave one shot ideas below or on my tumblr, inanimateeyes. I'll try to post again this week!


	6. What's the World Coming To?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon's a snitch, Mikey's feeling the pains of addiction on more than one level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile but I swear this is gonna be updated regularly from now on. Next chapter will be much longer. I just needed to post this before I lost my motivation.

Life at the Iero Loft (frank had won the round of thumb war) was the closest thing to perfection either had ever experienced. No reason to contain the words spoken only for each other. It was blissful in the way one would associate with being home alone. Well- that was until you factored in the overly friendly neighbors who just loved to talk to the 'cute gay couple in loft A7'. It wasn't even the fact that the neighbors were annoying, they were just a total cockblock. 

Gerard had crawled into Franks lap, kisses being pressed against the younger's neck when a knock came from the door. "I'll get it, babe." Gerard sighed, pressing final kiss to Franks lips. He pulled open the door to see a kid, smiling widely, his arms full of booklets. "Oh hey Brendon. How's school- or break?" 

"Oh, good thanks. Here some of your mail got mixed up in ours again." A stack of catalogs were handed over, Gerard warily taking note of Brendon's smirk. "Don't worry, my Mom didn't see any of it." Gerard's cheeks went scarlet when he saw the Victoria Secret Catalog that he had been waiting on for days. 

"O-oh! Thanks- do you wanna come in and have some coffee?" His cheeks were positively tomato red from embarrassment, he was just thankful Mrs. Urie hadn't seen. Otherwise he was sure he and Frank wouldn't be receiving any more of her delicious blueberry pies. 

Brendon nodded, striding in awkwardly confident. His braces and childish graphic tees not allowing him to be intimidating in the slightest. "Yea, thanks. I was actually going to ask you guys for some advice." 

"Shoot," Frank smiled. Already up and preparing three cups of coffee, despite the fact the day was nearing an end. He already knew his caffeine addicted boyfriend needed. Besides, no matter how long it took to get Brendon in his own apartment, Frank would only continue where they left off. Both men had the needs of a juvenile in that sense. 

"It's this guy- at my school. He's just so out of my league. But I need him you know? He just brings some type of happiness-" They could already sense that the poor kid was losing his grip on reality as he continued to blather about some poor boy who was apparently Brendons latest heartthrob.

"Alright, Romeo." Frank laughed, patting the kid on the back. "If it's a boy then we can definitely help."

"What's this unfortunate boys name?" Gerard was all 'arched eyebrows and questions' once his mug of coffee was placed before him. It gave him that temporary asshole artist persona that Frank loved to piss off. The Frank glanced at Gerard, and found himself lost in his own thoughts until the name was dropped. 

"Ryan Ross."

And that was when the couple nearly spit out their coffee, laughing at the thought of their neighbor dating the most desired boy in the 10th grade. 

"Shut up and help me. I keep you informed on Mikey, don't I?" Brendon started blushing pink, he knew that Ryan was superficial. and he knew how ridiculous and predictable his crush was, but he was driven by the mere thought of kissing Ryan. Teenagers, they had enough hormones to fuel a dairy farm. "By the way, I heard that Pete Wentz was spending Christmas at the Way residence." 

A look of utter horror struck the couples face almost at the exact moment. "W-What?" Gerard finally managed to sputter at a smug looking Brendon. 

"Mhm, apparently Mikeyway slipped Pete the invite while they were 'studying'." Brendon even added the finger quotes for the emphasis, "I heard it straight from Patrick Stump."

Frank opened his mouth to make a soft grunt of indignation and closed it, before finally stringing together a sentence. "Why didn't Mikey tell me?" I mean, sure, he hadn't exactly reached out to the senior. But they were best friends, he still wanted to know if something as big this occurred. 

"That's beside the point." Brendon interrupted before Gerard could declare his one-liner of hurt. "There's gonna be this party tonight, at Gabe's." A flicker or recognition passed over Franks face.

"Gabe? The black out drunk?!" He had to stoop down to contain his giggles, reminiscing all the times he had gone out on the town with Gabe, to be the only one who could recall the drunken night by morning.

"Yes," An impatient sigh escaped the youngest' lips, a curse or two were muttered as well. "I will gladly spy on your brother and his boyfriend, as long as you give me a fool proof plan to Ryan's heart. And- y'know maybe into his pants too. Just in case he has that in mind."

Frank and Gerard shared a look, normally reserved for Mikey. This was going to take longer than they had hoped.

•••

"You don't have to come, Mikey." This was probably the millionth time Pete had stated this. And quite frankly Mikey was starting to think that Pete had changed his mind and didn't want the younger way to go. It was quite the opposite, Pete was afraid Mikey might back out at the last minute. Leaving him hopelessly alone but taken at a loud Saporta party. 

"Yes," Pete sighed softly, his relief clearly showing. "It'll be fun." Mikey grinned, maybe it was kinda sad that this was the first party that he was genuinely excited to attend but he wouldn't deny that Pete was the main reason for the excitement. The taller knelt down to place a shy kiss on his boyfriends lips, only standing once he could feel his boyfriend smiling beneath the kiss. 

"I'll pick you up at eight? Maybe we can stop by the liquor store for some cigarettes." Pete grinned, gladly accepting Mikey's hand for assistance with standing up. Most times Pete was only lazy because Mikey permitted him to be such a sloth. Nothing brought more joy to the taller than to baby his boyfriend. 

Well... there was that and to snap pictures of Pete snoring once he finally passed out. It was a bad habit, but then again most of Mikey's recent bad habits had either been introduced or induced by Pete. Mikey had never wanted any of this but some impulses were just too hard to ignore. Addictive drags from Pete's cigarettes seemed to rid the world of it's vices- and spending that time staring at the stars from Pete's roof was so intimate Mikey felt that it could be a drug in itself. 

"Sounds good." Mikey smiled, going to his closet to asses his options for the night. "Just don't forget that you owe me a pack." 

"How could I forget when you keep reminding me?" The shorter teased, wrapping his arms around his boyfriends thin middle. Standing on tip toes to place a kiss on Mikey's cheek, a gesture he was teased mercilessly for by Joe, Pat, and Andy. ("I think it should be a cardinal rule that Pete Wentz kisses each of us goodbye." Was Patricks favorite one-liners.) He slipped out quietly unsure if any of the Ways' were home, Mikey's parents hadn't even met him yet- and he certainly did not want them to think he was bad news. Which he was, but he needed Mikey. And Mikey's parents seemed like they only wanted the best for their kids- and Pete was the farthest from 'best'. He just hoped they would buy into his 'good kid' act. 

"If you're trying to impress a guy, the best thing to wear is whatever you feel comfortable in." A warm soothing familiar yet unwanted voice pierced Mikey's thoughts, leaving him stone still while Donna made herself comfortable on his bed. "Just do us all a favor and not wear that Anthrax t-shirt again." 

"Mom," Mikey groaned, looking at Donna in exasperation. "I'm not trying to impress a boy." Long ago, this would've been needed, maybe even wanted. But that opportunity had passed when both of parents had been too immersed with Gerard's and his self-destructive tendencies to even glance at their younger son. Maybe just a little bit of Mikey was still bitter and holding onto the sense of abandonment to fuel his success in school and music. 

"Than who's that boy that's going to pick you up later?" He glanced at her, her casual tone did nothing to mask her eager wide eyes focused on him. Leave it to Donna to be interested in all the wrong aspects of her younger sons life. "Michael James Way, you might be 18 but as long as you live under my roof I have the right to know." 

"It's Pete, Mom- my boyfriend. The one whose going to spend the holidays with us." He bit back his insults and settled on all black attire for the night- to which his mother expectedly wrinkled her nose to. It was all just too much, he had grown accustomed to being his own metronome. There was no need for loud bossy tones, he had his own rhythm to play to. "Please leave."

She sighed before resigning and leaving just as Mikey had expected. Like clockwork, any doubts we're cleared and Donna's intrusion was forgotten. 

He checked, and double-checked his reflection in the mirror, vainly attempting to fix the baby hairs that refused to fall into either side of the part. Oh, well, it wasn't like Pete was fond of him because of his appearance. 

There was so much time left till Pete would reappear, yet he still found himself seated at his keyboard. Unable to resist the urge to practice "All I Ask of You" from the play, the song reminding him of all the promises he wish he could ask Pete to make. Mikey's mind was a mess and not even playing could quiet the chaotic whispers. He really just needed a smoke, and for that he needed to wait for Pete. He was falling apart at the seams- he just wanted his bad habits back to slow down the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, give kudos, and subscribe! It's officially a priority of mine to keep this story updated! Also keep an eye out for a possible frerard one-shot. You can leave requests for short stories in the comments or on my tumblr // inanimateeyes.


	7. Gin Joints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey and Pete go to Gabe's end if term party, things don't go as planned.

The party was a complete success as far as High School parties went. It was only nine when the couple showed up but Pete could tell that they had probably missed some moments that would be senior year legends by the time school resumed. The lightweights who had overestimated themselves were knocked out on the couch being used as a canvas for those too drunk to think of consequence. So far he counted about 13 messy dicks drawn on some guy he thought was named Bob- poor dude. It would take a while for those sharpie tattoos to fade.

"This is fucking crazy!" The loud music drowned out Mikey's words, but Pete got the gist of the message.

"Ugh, I know, and the night is still young." His fingers found Mikey's hand and slowly linked their hands together, Pete's thumb carefully tracing circles against the inside of his boyfriends wrist. Mikey instantly relaxed and leaned closer to his lifesaver in the ocean of unknown faces. It had been less than a month but Pete was very keen at sensing all the quirks and shy smiles that composed the pianist. "I'll stay clean, okay?" 

A slow nod came and that was the only ok Pete needed, because who didn't wanna get drunk? Sure Mikey would probably have hell to face in the morning but he would be there to watch over his boyfriend. Just as Mikey did for him for few times he'd showed up at the younger ways window, wearing either a mask of a giggling mess or a depressive fuck.

Six red solo cups later and Pete was regretting his adorable boyfriend even coming to the party. 

"Peter!" The taller giggled, placing sloppy booze induced kisses to his lips. Pete couldn't even recall a time where they had called each other on a full name basis. "Another one- please!" Mikey pleaded, no amount of alcohol could blur the 'grumpy cat' face Pete reserved for weekend homework and finals week. 

"No, Mikey," He could already see that adorable little pout forming, but this boot-legged version wasn't as affective as the usual plea. 

"Fine," Mikey grumbled, the weight of the couch shifted slightly as the he got up. His long legs more awkward than normal with all the alcohol. "I'll be back." 

"Fine." He was more than displeased with the situation. Patrick had even warned him to refuse Gabes invitation. He didn't even remotely like Gabe, they just ran in the same circle. Now that Pete thought about it, the invitation was probably a by-product of Ryan's more than occasional hook-up with the infamous senior. It would only last until Ryan realized he could do better.

He needed a smoke, the body heat was too much. He needed to take a fucking walk before he lost it and dragged his boyfriend home. It took him a while to clear a path to the door, but the cool night air was rewarding. Pete wasnt falling apart... Not today, not tonight. Things we're finally looking up. 

"Fuck," he exhaled softly, the grey cloud of nicotine reflecting his current state of mind. All he could think about was Mikey and relationships that had failed. Pete wouldn't even bother denying it, the problem hadn't been them it was him. There was something so horribly unsettling about knowing love will always wither. He wished he could sense that this time around would turn out different but it was the 50/50 chance that made his head spin from the thought of losing what he had with Mikey. He had to force himself back into that madhouse of a party and take Mikey home- this was all just a grand mistake. 

From the porch with the rest of the nicotine addicts, life was a lot less stressful. He pulled out another cigarette and settled in, comfortable with poisoning his lungs in exchange for his anxiety to settle. 

•••

Mikey had never known parties could be this fun, why bother with being alone when you could lose yourself amongst free alcohol. 

"How do you like the party, Mikey?" A smooth voice startled the younger way, his hand jerking and spilling the burning substance all over the floor. Pete would've probably found it endearing that he had fumbled, but this was certainly not Pete. "Don't worry about the mess, I'll have someone clean it up tomorrow."

The tall confident posture was so odd to see at the party, but Mikey knew this guy from school. This had Gabe, one of those dick soccer players who thought it was funny to hit on every single person had stumbled into their eye sight. "It's pretty loud." 

Well, Mikey was no expert when it came to sass, unlike Gerard, but this quip had to be some miracle considering he had probably drunk his weight in liquor. 

"That's how parties work, baby." Ugh, that smirk on Gabe's lips was giving Mikey a headache. He would give anything to make this guy shut up, alternatively he'd rather leave than deal with some fuckboys' conversation starters. 

"Where's Pete?" 

"I dunno, where's Ryan?" 

Mikey scowled, he was far too drunk to put up with this bullshit. He just wanted a nice make-out session with his small, emo boyfriend. "Whatever, I'll see you later." Strong calloused hands that felt much too similar to Pete's grabbed Mikey's wrist. 

"C'mon don't be like that," Just like that, the unwavering charm was on. The soft smile- it was almost as lovely as Pete's. He had thought Pete would be a douche, so maybe the 'Really sweet guy' reveal would ring true for Gabe. "I'm the host, and I request that you dance with me." 

Maybe all the dicks Mikey went to school with were really golden boys, people change. Right? "One dance," Mikey agreed, completely forgetting the type of dancing required at rowdy parties like this. Being drunk was like being born again, he had no reason to hate the the majority of people in the room.

"Great," The smirk wasn't even that nerve wrecking once he had a few more drinks. He was being pulled out to backyard and the cold air hit Mikey like a knife. and this dancing- well, it was nothing like the waltz tunes he usually played. All he knew was that strong hands were rested on his hips, and someone's dick was pressed up against his back and whoever the dick belonged to, was dancing in time to the pop bullshit blaring through the speakers. Mikey blinked awkwardly, looking around at all the other bodies on the grassy 'Dance' floor. The way their bodies were so close, they looked like two dogs in heat. Trying to get with anyone.

"Dude, what the fuck?!" Pete yelled, stomping of the porch and pulling an uncomfortable Mikeyway close to his side. Before anyone could tell what was going on, Gabe was on the floor rolling around mewling in pain. "Fuck off."

"Pete," Mikey mumbled, hugging him as if that was his only tether from slipping into oblivion. "Let's go please. I don't like parties." 

"Let's go, I'll take you home." He clutched his hand, biting back a groan of pain. As much as he loved to act like the untouchable emo kid, this fist fight was a whole new level of pain. Not that he was sadistic or anything, but his heart kinda swelled with pride from seeing that fucking jock clutching his head. He pressed a kiss to Mikey's lips before nodding this time, the words being repeated for his sake than Mikey's. "I'll take you home."

"Okay, Panda."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, give kudos, and Subscribe! You can leave petekey or frerard one-shot/short fic ideas in the comment or on my tumbler inanimateeyes


	8. Sunday Morning Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey's Hungover, Gerard needs to remember people learn from mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some sleepy Ferard and petekey fluff.

It was around 5am when someone decided it was a reasonable hour to make a call. The long blaring trill, that Pete would never have chosen for a wake up call, filled his room and pierced his subconscious mind. 

"Hello?" He yawned softly, rubbing the back of his sleeping boyfriend, willing Mikey to continue to sleep. No one should ever have to deal with hangovers alone. 

"Pete, what the hell?! Where's Mikey?!" 

"Fuck- Gerard, do you even know what time it is?" Pete forced himself to get out of bed and pulled on a discarded hoodie from the floor (probably Mikey's, they'd grown fond of sharing). With the stealth of a ninja turtle, which is to say none at all, he slipped out of the room. "We're at my house, he- he slept over." It was the best lie he could procure in order to keep his boyfriend out of trouble. 

"Whatever," Gerard mumbled, clearly not buying the cover story. "Tell him to call me when he's up." 

"Will do," Pete mumbled, as a goodbye. He waited to hear the signal of a disconnection before finishing the sentence. "Crazy bastard." It was safe to say that Pete Wentz was not a morning person. Around 2 and half cups of coffee later, he made his way back to the room. Armed with a bottle of Ibuprofen in one hand, and the other carrying a cup of water. 

"Pete...?" A soft, weak voice whispered, the pale boy underneath the blanket looking unconventionally gorgeous as his eyes glanced around a room that was far to messy to be his own. 

"I'm right here, baby." Pete coddled, he carefully put his boyfriends glasses on and smiles softly. "Good morning." A few of the blue capsules were placed in Mikey's hand along with the glass of water.

"Thank you," He whispered, barely able to form a sentence through the throbbing pain in his head. It was focused right at the back of his head, and it gave him the sensation of being struck by cleaver over and over again. Mikey grimaced, downing the water as if it were going to cure him of his headache. "I'm never drinking again."

"Good," Pete murmured under his breath, the words getting lost in kisses on his boyfriends forehead* "How much do you remember, my love?" 

"Just until the part where I started talk to Gabe," He yawned, cuddling closer to the warmth of his small boyfriend. Mikey could spend an eternity here, the soothing whispers leaving him teetering into the unconscious abyss. 

"Oh," Pete would have to tell him later on, before school was in session. But for now, he was sure that being uninformed on the events was the best for Mikey. "Gerard called you, I told him you'll call him later." 

Pete could sense the dread building up inside the pit of Mikey's stomach, just from the way his arms seemed to tense up. "What did he want?" Mikey's breath was quickening, and Pete felt lucky to be the eldest of his siblings even though they hadn't talked in a year. 

"Just to talk, baby..." A small smile pulled at the corners of Mikey's lips and he nodded slowly. "Go back to sleep. It's too fucking early to deal with any of the worlds bullshit."

Mikey rested his head on Pete's chest letting the pounding of his heart work as a lullaby. As the seconds ticked away they could both feel themselves succumbing to the void of sleep.

•••

"What the fuck- Gerard Arthur Way get your ass back in bed." Frank had every reason to be pissed, he'd been woken up at 3 in the morning by a loud banging of the door. And surprise surprise, it was Brendon Urie who had taken his occupation as spy much too seriously. So, after hearing a drunken exaggerated version of how the night had gone. Gerard, naturally, spent the rest of the much too early morning hours pacing across their lofts living room, while Brendon slept off the booze on the sofa.

"I can't, Frank!" Gerard sniffled, looking sickly from the hours of sleep he had decided to pass on. Frank walked over, slowly slipping his hand into Gerard, letting the calm slowly fall over the olders thoughts. "I just- what if he's hurt?" Gerard moved closer, tucking his head into the crook of his boyfriends neck. 

Slow circles were traced into Gerard's spine as the worries solidified. Frank mulled over his own worries and thoughts, attempting to form a sentence that was neither a lie or the whole truth. "Pete said he's sleeping, Gee. We should just be glad that Pete was there to prevent anything too horrible from happening." 

Gerard nodded slowly, his eyelids becoming far too heavy as he inhaled the mixture of cigarette smoke and vanilla lingering on Frank's clothing. "He's my baby brother, Frankie, I have to worry."

Frank ran his hand through his boyfriends jet-black hair, carefully untangling the knots he came across. "I know, love-" He mumbled, his voice getting softer as he sensed sleep finally overtaking Gerard mind. "But you can't treat him like a baby, he's going to make mistakes but he'll be safe."

"Can I still call him later?" Gerard questioned, his entire body shifting until he finally settle against Frank's body. 

"Sure, love." A smile found its was onto Frank's face, despite his pissy mood from being woken up at such an early hours. 

"Kay, Frankie. Can we go to sleep now?" There was probably no need to point out the fact that it was almost six in the morning, and they would both be woken up in an hour by their human alarm clock, Brendon Urie. Sleep was sleep, you had to get it where ever you could in the Iero-Way Loft. 

Frank nodded, scooping up his sleeping mess of a boyfriend and carried him off to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, this week was hectic. I promise I'll actually advance the plot next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'll definitely incorporate a bunch of the ships as promised. It'll get a hell lot more interesting guys :) I promise.


End file.
